Hanyou
by kendo spirit
Summary: On Kagome's 18th many things will change and her world will never be the same. Rated m for future lemons, people i dislike having bricks fall on them ,and possible violence.
1. Inuyasha's New Addiction

**Disclaimer:** I did not create Inuyasha because Inuyasha is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi I do not own and did not create the series or its characters... I merely borrowed them for a story or more if you like this one. _(A/n: I hate hojo so if falling debris hits him and kills him that's why.) _

* * *

Kagome walked next to inuyasha thinking about how she would tell him for upon her 18 birthday a powerful magic would wear away to leave her a hanyou (half-demon) _but not only a hanyou a inu hanyou she thought staring at inuyasha._

"What's wrong kagome", said inuyasha "you always have that look on your face when you're deep in thought or unhappy about something."

"It's nothing inuyasha don't worry," she replied before adding in a corise voice "why do you want to know."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before saying in a guarded tone "humph you smell strange that's all." Kagome responded simply by continuing to look into inuyasha eyes deeply at the pools of seemingly liquid amber mesmerized and transfixed by them. "So kagome why have you taken up staring at me all the time", inuyasha added. Kagome was interrupted before she could respond by a slap and a shouted "Miroku" by Sango who quickly whispered something in his ear that gave the monk gleam in his eye that clearly both inuyasha and kagome were disgusted by.

Kagome now could smell better then normal, her birthday close she was some what glade to slowly get her improved senses because these nights when Sango and miroku well _(a/n: coughsexcoughcough )_ she could smell it and it gave her dreams, dreams she wasn't proud of yet had them all the same. Inuyasha smelt the air and smelt not only the monks sudden arousal but Kagome's to he cocked his head almost upside down to look into Kagome's eyes which were closed yes she walked confidently and without knocking into things. This confused inuyasha some what so he experimented by walking in front of kagome and stopping. She stopped also, opening her eyes and saying "sit boy" she walked on over the disgruntled hanyou without feeling sorry at all for he interrupted a dream that included this hanyou now proceeding to scowl and walk behind her.

"Inuyasha I'm going home to my time in 4 days time for my bir...", kagome started before being cut off

"Birthday I know", inuyasha said thinking about the day before when he snuck thru the well into Kagome's time to get her a birthday present.

-------Inu Flash Back------

"Inuyasha what are your doing here without kagome", Kagome's mother said as inuyasha slide the door open. Inuyasha said that he needed to find kagome a birthday present. "Ok, sit down I have some tea being made", Kagome's mother said as she knelt at the table "ok so I would suggest a necklace with a sapphire or an emerald and a sturdy yet beautiful chain of some silver metal possibly white gold or platinum maybe a nice silver if your stingy with the money"

"What is this money you speak of", asked in a baffled tone.

"Ahhh tea is done I think I'm going to end up lending you some money in the end unless you rob a bank and that's out of the question so drink up", Kagome's mother said getting the tea and pouring 2 cups. They sat sipping at there tea until they were almost finished Kagome's mother said, "Ok, finish up your tea so we can go shopping." They sat in silence till Kagome's mother tossed him a hat and said, "Put this on and get in the car were going to find something worthy of my daughter, and I don't care if I have to spend 50000 yen."

On the way there they saw hojo on the ground hit in the head by a ladder that fell. _(A/n: Not dead but ill get him next time.)_ When they parked inuyasha was dragged to store after store till he found a strong simple yet elegant chain made of alternating links of white and regular gold a heart shaped sapphire the size was about 2.5 square inches and red flecks in it. "Wow! Inuyasha good taste, so how much... ahh ill ignore the price", said Kagome's mother in an awed voice. Inuyasha left latter that day thanking Kagome's mother for the help and having another cup of tea before he left.

------End Inu Flash Back------

"Ehhh Inuyasha Inuyasha **_INUYASHA_** listen to me.!", kagome yelled.

"Ahhh whench no need to burst my ear drums", Inuyasha yelled back with equal ferocity.

"Maybe I am a whench baka", kagome screamed and walked away towards the well "I'm going home early and don't fallow me Inuyasha."

Kagomeee", inuyasha yelled running after kagome.

Inuyasha got to the well just as kagome was putting her foot in. "Kagome don't go!"

"**Sit boy sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy**now don't fallow got it."

* * *

Ok a short first chapter but in the future I'll make longer chapters so R&R. Flames welcome Suggestions and Compliments more though.


	2. Farewells

Disclamer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's inuyasha or any of the characters in this story except for the family from Osaka.

* * *

Kagome crawled out of the well wielding a very large yellow back pack that looked in need of a feeding. The sun was bright and the trees glistened with drops of dew. She walked slowly as not to disrespect the sight she was given pausing as she passed the sacred tree.

"Baka…" She whispered to herself as she turned towards the shrine and her family. She was looking forward to seeing Sota, Mom, And Grandpa as it would be the last for a possibly long time. She sighed at the thought, the thought of how in 4 days time she would be a hanyou just like inuyasha. She had planed to tell Inuyasha, but she had left before she could.

"Kagome!" Came a yell from the shrines entrance fallowed by a very happy Sota. "You came back early."

"Yeah," Kagome said smiling at her younger brother.

"So is inuyasha coming too?"

"Not this time Sota I do have news for the family though mom already knows."

"Oh, What is it! What is it! Are you coming home for good, did you beat naraku, did you find all the fragments of the shikon jewel."

"Hmm maybe it's a secret."

They reached the house and Kagome said hi to her family before going in to help her mother with dinner. Kagome's mom was making okonomiyaki a recipe she learned from some Osaka who come to the shine often with there child Sai. She helped as best she could with the food and she and her mother talked about the curse that killing Naraku had left upon her. The jewel was gone used to kill Naraku after al these years. But with naraku gone many great evils still roam the land.

'Inuyasha' she thought to her self flipping an okonomiyaki wondering if she would ever have the guts to confess. To give in to her feelings and except the consequences she must face. She very much respected miroku lecher he may be because he had the guts to tell Sango long ago just how he felt. She sniffed at the air savoring the smells she before could just scarcely detect, smells where strong yes but not over powering it was a pleasant experience indeed.

They ate as families do happily enjoying the moment until kagome stood with a yawn and said, "I'm exhausted so I'm gunna go to bed, but before then I have an announcement. You all know inuyasha through the many times he has tried to bring me back to the feudal era. Well we have finally defeated Naraku and the jewel is more or less destroyed. Well in destroying Naraku I was cursed Naraku meant to take over my body, but somehow he managed to fuse apart of a demon within me instead. So far Inuyasha and Miroku don't know, yet I still plan to go and live in the feudal era as not to set things out of balance here."

The next three days where fun and bliss only marred by the unfortunate incident of Hojo falling down the shrines stairs. At the end of the third day every one cooled down and they all exchanged farewells and Kagome got a gift from each family member to be open later. She went to sleep early as to wake up before every one else and be on her way as by then she would no longer be fully human.

* * *

Okay after many a year and I wish that wasn't literal I have updated the story. I would like to say thank you for the reviews as they are the reason I chose to continue this story as opposed to my other. Which I think I may remake at some point but for now it will be deleted. Thank you and I would love any reviews you give be it critique or compliment or any thing else realy.


	3. Hello Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi's other works I am simply barrowing them for a story.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to shafts of light shining through the buildings somewhat lose roof. The wind was strong and the weather warm with the sound of birds chattering away slowly. He looked around from his sitting position and no one else was back from the village of Kogarasu. He smiled thinking about how that soon kagome would be back. He got up going out side and looking up at the setting sun. He immediately jumped up to the trees and made his way to the well hoping Kagome hadn't been waiting to long.

When Inuyasha arrived at the well he noticed an odd demon sitting on the rim. She had pure black hair that shone with reflected light like a black diamond. Her ears where the exact same as his, and her eyes rich, deep sapphire framed by perfect black lashes. She was wearing a traditional pink kimono adorned with embroidered flowers. Her smell was familiar, but he couldn't place it he was so perplexed by this familiar yet odd site that for a second he forgot about.

"Kagome!" He yelled jumping from the tree the truth dawning, but wait how? He stopped the hanyou looking at him with an annoyed expression. "Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha," the voice was familiar almost unchanged from Kagome's like a musical instrument you love being played by professional

"But how?"

"Naraku tried to take over my body, but a demon helping him fight got fused instead. My powers purified the demon stopping it from taking full control. So after I got back to the village Kaede told me about how even with my powers I would become a hanyou when I turned 18. Any quest…"

"Kagome!" Yelled Sango running and giving her friend a hug, "wow you look amazing Kagome."

"What? I don't get it? Is that Kagome?" Miroku said a look of complete confusion an his face.

Kagome told them all that she would explain in detail when the got back to the village. After she explained it all they all decided to have a party to celebrate.

"So Kagome does this mean you're staying for good?" asked Miroku as the party started to wind down.

"Yeah I'm staying for good."

"Hey Inuyasha why don't we all give her the presents we got her," Sango smiled, "You can start."

Inuyasha clothing wasn't the only thing red as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a black velvet box. He gave it to her and sat down watching her open it. She looked at the necklace barely able to hold back a tear. It was beautiful and that's all she could say she had Sango help her put it on and smiled.

"Thank you," she said smiling, "I should probably open my mothers now she said that she had inuyasha help her get the materials. So…" She looked at the present wondering what it was. It was light and felt like clothing. She slowly unwrapped an outfit wove out of midnight blue fabric embroidered with stars and softer than silk. The kimonoish top was sleeveless and the hem went down to a few inches above her knees. The pants where baggy but still beautifully made.

"Well you need me to help you put it on or are you," Sango said grinning, "I think the other demon here might be a little curious."

Inuyasha silently glared at Sango for a second not wanting to say anything to stop Kagome. He really wanted to see the clothing on her or off her would be good too. He looked at Miroku after the to women left, "wow."

"Yeah Kagome a hanyou I never saw that coming," said an amazed Miroku.

"Her in that outfit was the wow…"

The two waited in anxious silence every once in a while giving each other furtive glances.

A minute later Kagome came in the clothing fiting her body perfectly with out being in the least bit tight. You have to give her mother credit it was a master piece. The clothing lightly accentuated all her curves. Inuyasha looked up at the now starry sky amazed she looked as majestic as the moon, as random as the stars, and more beautiful then ever.

"Feh," he said cursing him self for it and looking over at Miroku. Miroku looked back and shook his head slightly sighing.

"So Inuyasha what you don't like it," Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's eyes she had missed the remark after getting lost for a second.

She pulled herself back in time to hear Sango say they should go visit Shippo and the other four. They all said good night and Inuyasha walked out with Kagome giving Sango and Miroku their space. Inuyasha sat in a tree and closed his eyes deep in thought. Kagome looked at his calm serene face and noticed she didn't even feel drowsy.

She looked around and at the trees wondering if she could jump among them like Inuyasha. She jumped hard flying past the branch she meant to land on falling to the ground only to be caught by Inuyasha mid fall.

"Baka, get used to running first," Inuyasha said looking into her eyes a slight smile on his face.

"Fine lets have a race," she said slightly annoyed by what she thought was cocky smile.

"Feh think you can keep up?"

"Lets find out shall we."

The race was fast and by the end they both lay on the ground panting like dogs after sprinting 9 miles. Inuyasha lay there smiling that finally he had someone who could push his limits that didn't piss him off as well. Kagome lay dazed a few feet from him marveling over her abilities. They walked back each thinking there own thoughts mostly about how her as a hanyou would affect their relationship. They both sniffed the air and smelt the end of what they both thought had to be a wonderful night. Silently they both leaned against trees closing their eyes, wishing they could share the same

* * *

The end too another chapter so I asking you a question a poll could you say. Do you think that the story should end at 18 or 22? Both would be great 18 was when she became a hanyou and 22 spin that first 2 put them together and walla you have the reason 22 mabey my favorite number. Well thank you for the reviews and keep em coming. Later.


	4. No Rest for the Weary

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi's other works I am simply barrowing them for a story.

* * *

Kagome woke to the crunch of twigs and the rustle of leaves. She was instantly awake, her eyes searching for the source of the disturbance. The smell was light and unfamiliar. She didn't have much experience in the matter, but she guessed a younger adult female. She looked at her hands and her, sharp as steel, claws wondering if she would have to use them. The women walked into the clearing smiling. She was Kagome's height with shoulder length chocolate hair, emerald eyes, and she wore a loose flowing kimono down to her knees. Her feet covered in a metallic cloth that had runes of gold moving lazily across its silver surface.

"So you actually did became a hanyou Kagome"

"What do you want youkai," Inuyasha growled over Kagome's shoulder.

"To relieve the monotony now that we have been unsealed," she said in an indifferent voice.

"What is it you want with us?" Kagome asked looking angrily in the youkai's eyes.

She smiled turning around, "I haven't decided yet Inuyasha and Kagome."

She was gone in the blink of an eye leaving a shallow footprint in the ground by where her right foot had been. Inuyasha looked at kagome her clothing now a shade of forest green.

"It's not over is it Inuyasha."

"Kagome this is probably just another random youkai causing trouble. We'll take care of them like we take care of all the others. Plus no matter what happens I won't let her hurt you."

"Inuyasha, you're probably right."

They walked back to the hut and knocked waiting for Miroku and Sango to get dressed. The door opened a crack and Sango walked out pushing kagome in quickly telling Inuyasha to stay.

"Kagome Miroku and I where talking and we only have 44 more of the things you gave us."

"What are you talking about."

"We were worried about having sex so we used those things you gave us… condoms was it," miroku chimed in.

"You went through 156 in a month…"

"Could you get us some more?"

"I-I can probably go back if it's really important…" Kagome said her face the color of Inuyasha's shirt, "but I decided to leave my family. Thinking as soon as I was a hanyou I might not be able to go back through the well. I felt that it would be bad to give them any false hope.

"How did you come to that conclusion Kagome," Sango interrupted, "Both mine and Miroku's family are dead. But yours you'd be insane to think that staying away is better then trying. Now in the however many days we use up the condoms you are going to surprise your family."

"And get us some more condoms too."

"Okay thank you Sango your right."

She walked out a tear rolling down her cheek thinking about just how stupid she had acted in regards to her family. Why not try to visit her family Inuyasha could go through the well, why not her in this half-human form.

She looked over at a hanyou staring of into space. Inuyasha had a look of complete embarrassment on her face. "So um…" Inuyasha trailed of into silence not knowing what the hell to say. He decided to settle with a short comment on her clothing the resembled a forest

"How's my clothing…."

"It's one of the properties of maidens hair… well it's actually made from the petals of a rare flower that is said to bloom for centurys at a time. No one knows where the flowers bloom but this one person my dad knew used to harvest small amounts. She used the flowers to make string that she called the maidens hair. The fabric is hard to work, it never burns, and can only be cut and pierced at high temperatures. It also takes two forms splitting the day. The two forms it takes are the visions that the person holds most dear to them. Or so the old flea told me, who knew Myoga knew where something like this was hidden."

"Oh I see so I hold the forest and the new moon most dear. I wonder why?"

"Hell if I know," Inuyasha responded gruffly.

"So what about that new youkai and how do we take care of them?"

"Them?"

"Yeah inuyasha she said "we" so I'm assuming there are more then one of them."

"Hmmm, first things first you need more then just your claws and I know just the guy. Tōtōsai's half brother makes bows for youkai he told me about it a year ago when your first bow broke. He's a fellow hanyou and he dislikes humans because they forced him away from his mother after a demon hunter killed his father. I couldn't convince him to make you a bow before when you where human but now you're a hanyou so I bet we can convince him to make you a new bow. You should have a weapon to help defend your self."

"So when shall we go?"

"We really don't know much so as soon a possible."

"Aka you want her to have some thing to defend her self as soon as possible," Miroku said walking past.

Sango walked out behind Miroku smiling, "You really do tell Miroku a lot huh."

"What," Inuyasha spluttered and Kgome questioned.

"Nothing," both Sango and Miroku said at the same time

"Cute..." said a voice from above their heads, "the couples finish each others sentences."

"What!" exclaimed Inuyasha and Kagome in surprise with Miroku and Sango chiming in a second later.

"Wow before it was joke but you guys really do," The youkai standing on the roof looked down with a huge grin laughter in his blue eyes. His body was tall and thin and his short, messy dirty blond hair was to his ears. He wore blue pants that fit like jeans and his short sleeved shirt was black and hung loosely off his lanky frame. His most distinctive feature was his tan suit jacket made of a strange paper thin almost see through fabric. He had beautiful katana almost vertical at his side accentuating the look slightly.

"So are you one of the other youkai associated with the youkai we just met," Kagome prodded.

"Your talking about Suzumiya my mate, yeah I'm the one and only other. Naraku killed our leader and sealed us away after we decided to rebel, so we're going to defeat you four to prove that we could have defeated Naraku our selves."

"So you intend to fight us," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah," he said lazily drawing the word out, "but not now I could but I really don't feel like it."

And with that he turned and ran into the trees with the two hanyou on his tail. They lost him after a half hour of dashing due to their strange inability to smell or hear the youkai. They both ran slowly back heads down with there tails between their legs, figuratively speaking. The walked into the village to find that the packing was done thanks to Sango and Miroku. The sun was high and the day was hot as they started to walk wishing for more protecting shade.

* * *

Okay I'm working my way up to an actually lengthy chapter if any even really care. As for news I'm looking for some one to do review my chapters before I put them up so if you want to correct my grammar and contribute to the story an email would be good but I never check it so don't be annoyed if I don't immediately respond. Also sorry for the wait I was traveling a lot lately and I have no laptop being slightly slower at writing doesn't help either. Lastly reviews, comments, flames, anything really I like them all so keep them coming. Good Night.


	5. Satome the Bow Maker

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahashi's other works I am simply barrowing them for a story.

* * *

The sky was dark dotted with stars turning Kagome into an imitation though the word hardly fits, as if you looked at this procession you would undoubtedly begin to believe she was the one who created the stars. The wind was strong holding with it the sense of solitude no unnatural smells came from out side the line of weary travelers. It had been a whole 3 days of waking early and getting sleep far too late. Though the hanyou didn't mind they only had to sleep one night out of the week anyway, but even so the rest was nice clearing their minds and relaxing their souls. The line stopped gathering together and huddling into a circle talking deciding to set up camp.

The mood settling it's self around the group consisting of Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, was not as it had been the previous nights. It was of hope and excitement over meeting the not well known, yet still legendary bow maker. They set up camp more carefully making sure it would last for more then a night. That it could stand up to the rain and the wind. Then they all went to sleep even the hanyou rested for you couldn't call what they do sleep it was light ever sensing for danger.

The music of the land surrounded them the fresh smell and bubbly sound of the stream they had set camp by lulling them, relaxing their worries making it all into a silly thing only for dreams and stories. The night continued in this fashion with the harmless sounds of the beasts that dare not attack this group. Inuyasha woke first looking over the trees at the sun peeking over the horizon, at the colors. Golds, oranges, and pinks swirled into a fleeting, and ever so beautiful picture. To him this was all incomparable to the person perched on the tree in the tree next to him framed in swirls of color.

He sat there watching until the sun was up letting the others get more rest by noon he and Kagome would be talking with Higure Satome about a bow. He started a small cooking fire breathing in the moist, warm air that wasn't really hot and the slight chill foretold a day of near perfect weather. He put on a pot to heat some water to a boil he couldn't cook much, but instant ramen he could handle. He poured the water into four ramen cups after it had reached a boil. He woke up the two in the tent who somehow haven't had sex since they left.

He turned to watch kagome jump from the tree silently landing by the fire he marveled at how easily she had adapted to being a hanyou. Her hair fanned out behind her for a second longer held up by its own light weight. She looked at him for a second a tinge of her emotions within her deep sapphire eyes. Inuyasha noticed the look thinking the look of wanting was for her family and wishing it were for him. Inuyasha looked back at the other two in the clearing both stumbling out of the tent that Kagome got them a long time ago.

"So I made some miso ramen, some pork ramen, curry ramen, and some shrimp ramen."

Kagome took the miso, Sango took the shrimp, Miroku the curry, and Inuyasha the pork. They all talked about what Kagome's bow would look like as they ate their breakfast. Miroku teased Inuyasha as to how he only ate ramen and they all joined in to the game of annoying the silver haired hanyou. After they all ate Kagome and Inuyasha got up said they would be back soon and then dashed towards the bow maker's house. They stopped out side of a log cabin and knocked.

"Satome get your ass out here," inuyasha said after knocking a third time.

Out of the house came a mink hanyou with his pure white hair short his eyes a silver gray. He wore work clothing with tools hanging off it like jewelry. His clothing looked to be possibly the only thing he ever wore as to how he moved in it. He moved slowly like the pull of a bow as if he couldn't be troubled to acknowledge that the world moved at its own speed and not his. He put his hands behind his head fingers interlocked as if it were a pillow and examined the two fellow hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Satome said in a calm voice his eyes on Inuyasha. "Why are you here as it is clear you have no interest in me making you a bow. Plus you travel with humans only wishing me to make that human bitch a youkai bow. Why don't you go kill her like your killed your other priestess bitch. Eh."

The resounding slap echoed in the still air as Satome staggered back under the force of Kagome's hand. "I'm not a bitch and two what's wrong with humans huh. You take it back or else Inuyasha will have a hand with you and then…"

"Kagome what the…"

Kagome looked up realization on her face and walked off with Inuyasha running to catch up. Inuyasha caught up to Kagome and caught her hand. He pulled her back softly and chuckled when she looked him in his eyes with hers full of fire. "They say hanyou have the same temper as youkai but less control. I was wondering whether or not it counted for you. I guess it does." He started laughing only to be stopped by a soft "sit" out of the beautiful hanyou's perfect mouth.

"And I've been wondering if I could still do that."

"Ahhh whench what was that for?"

"I'm still annoyed."

"Too annoyed to talk specifics," said the bow maker from behind them.

"What?" said Inuyasha from the ground in a confused voice, "didn't Kagome just kick you ass Satome."

"Yeah well I like em fiery. I have no intention of stealing your mate, but I am curious about her."

"Don't get two curious or I'll rip out your throat."

"Haha follow me I have an idea as to what to make, but for now would you care for some tea. I just started a pot as you knocked."

They followed him in silence into his surprisingly comfy cabin. The first room was big serving as kitchen, dinning room, and living room. It looked like a place you could take a nap anywhere in. There were to doors leading off of the room probably a bedroom and a workroom. He poured 3 cups of green tea boiled with a bit of jasmine. Its fragrance was heavenly a smell to relax. Inuyasha drank it as if it was cocaine and he needed a fix.

"Okay so I have a wood that I can use called leach cedar. In life it takes all the nutrients from the soil and stores it nothing grows around it giving it all the light it needs and all the water. At first I refused to use the wood because well it sounded awful, but I had to see for myself what qualities it had. So after the wood is cut it cries for lack of a better word moisture seeps out of it and it hardens. The hardened wood cannot be worked yet it is hard to bend, and imposable to snap. After two weeks the wood becomes white and starts to slowly give back all the energy it's absorbed.

"I also developed an oil that clings to the wood and reflects it energy back at its self at first the wood just exploded. My last experiment was a bow of this wood that didn't destroy its self. It fired faster and harder then any bow I've made as of yet. It seemed willing to help its master by making it easier to pull and also increase the bows spring ten fold. Now I only know where one more good piece to make a bow is with in range that I could get it back here in time and still shape it.

"It's the piece that got me interested in leech cedar because it had the perfect grain and pre curve and I thought it would make an excellent bow. The wood almost begged me to shape it, but I decided to learn about the wood first. Luckily too because your bow will be most likely the best I've ever made. I will get a true nights deep sleep and then I will work on it none stop for two weeks with out rest. I will make it my master work for you my fair and fiery one. Now all I need from you is a bit of your hair."

"My hair," said Kagome interrupting Satome's monologue.

Don't worry it'll will grow back in a couple of days."

"Okay umm do you need it now," Kagome said dreading getting her hair cut by this annoying hanyou.

"Depends do you need it soon."

"Good point… So can you cut it in here."

"No I should do it in the work room."

"I'm coming too," Inuyasha interjected.

"I don't want too many people in my work room."

Inuyasha growled at the bow maker as he watched them walk into the work room and close the door. He stood and started walking after them, but stopped, and settled for a slow pace.

Inside the room Kagome sat in the chair next to Satome sharpening a pair of small, shiny scissors. She looked over at him apprehensively as he stop his sharpening and moved towards her. "Relax and stay still I've actually gotten very good at this over the years since I always use the youkai's own hair. He lifted a single hair up and snipped the hair at the root expertly not even touching the other hairs. He went at it this way for minutes taking hair in a way that it would be hard to notice it was even gone. Strand by strand he cut until he said he had enough. He gave her a mirror and let her look until she let out sigh of relief.

"What do you think beautiful?"

"You may have been nice with my hair, but it still won't stop me from ripping all of yours out."

"Hmm that's an interesting proposal, but I'll pass for today."

"So can we go now?"

Satome cleared his throat before saying, "If you wish to go I won't stop you and I don't think many people would." He opened the door to an overly anxious hanyou that looked as if he were under any more stress he might start whining like a dog in a car.

"Kagome you're alright right?"

"Yeah inuyasha lets go."

With this they thanked Satome getting the time when they should return, and inuyasha stole some tea when Satome was distracted. Then they left dashing into to the pink and red sun.

They went into camp to find that the two they had left behind were still keeping them selves occupied. They listened for a second guessing when to come back so they could catch them in between rounds. Then they dashed off Kagome to find some edible mushrooms and Inuyasha to get a drink from the streem. Inuyasha drank his fill and then sat by the stream listening to the bubble of its steady flow just managing to drown out most of the moans. In this place he sat and thought his usual thoughts about the certain black haired hanyou he loved.

He returned making a lot of noise as to make sure the two in the tent could hear him. He looked over at Kagome who was quietly and quickly stowing away an oddly shaped something. It was pink, curved in the middle, and about the size of a peach fourth. He gave it very little attention at the time. Only wondering why she wasn't making noise and why she had a slight smell of, hmm, arousal. She hid it well, not as well as the adept hanyou, but well. He chuckled to him self thinking Kagome was hiding voyeur tendencies.

Kagome jumped at his small laugh and looked at the sounds source. "Oh…" she said a blush spreading over her face, "your back soon."

He almost started teasing her, but decided not to instead he tried something he didn't know as to why he did. "Your hair looks good maybe even better then before." With this he walked over to the tent and yelled, "time for bed you two and don't wake me like you always do." They both could almost see the two inside wince at inuyasha all too true statement. "The food you left out is for us yes."

"Yeah it for you guys," came a synchronized response.

"Okay I'm gunna eat and go to bed…," He yawned and finished, "I'm beat."

"But you don't need to sleep Inuyasha," Miroku's reply.

"I still like to close my eyes at night you dolt," Inuyasha shoot back putting food on a plate.

"Do you even have dreams Inuyasha," Sango chimed in.

Inuyasha stopped food almost to his mouth.

"Well," Miroku added.

"Yeah of course I do why do you think I like to rest."

"What do you dream about Inuaysha," Sango continued.

"None of you're your business at least I dream about things other then sex," Inuyasha knew that Miroku could make him a very embarrassed hanyou should he say what he was thinking. The shouting stopped for a second and then Miroku cracked up saying in between gasps of air, "You might be less stressed if you did Inuyasha."

"Do you wanna die monk," Inuyasha shouted.

"No I'm good for tonight you two can eat now I'm exhausted."

"If they weren't here the story would change."

"Yeah well… you're right."

The tent was quiet after that and Inuyasha started to eat as Kagome laughed her beautiful laugh. He did dream of other things then sex, but then again those dreams would turn into sex a lot of the time so… He ate in silence his thoughts keeping him company. Kagome also ate her blush gone and her mind else where on the hanyou mere feet away. They finished eating said good night and dozed to have their dreams of holly and sugar plums.

* * *

Ahhhh. That was a fun chapter to make if any one knows what kagome was putting away specifically send me and email and my email is Y a h i k o s a m a (at) h o t m a i l . c o m as I forgot to tell you last time is don't spam me as I do not like it. Also this chapter was twice as long as last time… well maybe not twice as long but twice as wordy… regardless I am proud. So review like you do or get a little fiery or even throw down a suggestion it's all fun to read and makes happy as a bee. Bye Bye. P.s. I'm disappointed only three reviews. Tsk Tsk.


End file.
